TSUMI
by Chiwe Sakura
Summary: Selama Sakura bersamaku, aku rela menghancurkan dunianya maupun kehidupannya. Sakura menawarkan dirinya dan aku menerimanya dengan senang hati, kami berdua telah siap jatuh ke dalam kubangan dosa.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: MA

Warnings: Alternative Universe, Sexual Content, INCEST, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

...

* * *

 **TSUMI**

* * *

.

.

Hari ini, dua puluh oktober. Tepat sembilan belas tahun istriku Sakura meninggal. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini, hujan kembali turun begitu deras seakan mewakili semua perasaan yang ku rasakan.

Sakura Haruno.

Aku bertemu dengannya saat ia menari di taman Konoha, ia penari ramah dan murah tersenyum. Tak pelak semua orang jatuh cinta dan menatap kagum melihat tarian indahnya begitupun diriku yang terpesona padanya saat kami berdua bertemu pandang untuk pertama kalinya.

Mulai saat itu aku selalu datang ke tempat ini untuk sekedar melihatnya menari dan sesekali mengobrol atau pergi makan bersama jika sempat. Hingga pada akhirnya, kami mulai dekat dan menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Satu tahun berlalu. Aku berniat untuk melamarnya tapi ayah tidak mengijinkanku karena status Sakura yang hanya seorang penari jalanan tanpa orang tua. Kemudian, dengan sedikit uang dari hasil tabungan, aku membawa Sakura lari dan menikahinya.

Kami menetap di pinggiran kota dan membeli sebuah rumah yang sangat sederhana. Aku membangun kehidupan dari nol dengan wanita yang kini menjadi istriku. Beruntung, dengan status pendidikan tinggi mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkan perkerjaan.

Dengan hasil jerih payahku selama beberapa tahun, aku kembali sukses diusia muda tanpa bantuan orang tua. Kami membeli rumah yang besar dan dihormati oleh banyak orang. Hidupku begitu sempurna saat Sakura mengatakan jika ia sedang hamil. Aku begitu bahagia mendengarnya, sangat bahagia.

Namun mimpi buruk itu datang.

Sakura terjatuh dari tangga saat kandungannya berusia delapan bulan, perutnya membentur lantai dengan keras membuatnya mengalami pendarahan hebat. Dengan kalap aku membawa istriku ke rumah sakit, dokter mengatakan jika keadaan Sakura sangat buruk dan harus segera dioperasi. Saat itu istriku berpesan agar memberi nama yang indah untuk anak kami sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa jam dokter menghampiriku dan mengatakan jika Sakura meninggal sementara anak kami selamat. Aku tertohok mendengarnya, duniaku hancur begitu saja karena seorang anak yang sempat aku anggap pembawa keberuntungan.

Aku membenci anak itu karena kehadirannya telah membunuh istriku tercinta dan menghancurkan duniaku yang begitu sempurna. Aku memberikan anak sialan itu pada pembantuku dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa jauh dari kehidupanku tanpa melihat dan memberinya nama. Yang aku tahu hanyalah, ia seorang bayi perempuan.

Kematian istriku Sakura membuat diriku sedih dan terpukul, batinku selalu tersiksa saat sekelebat bayangan tentang kebersamaan kami berdua melintas dibenakku. Aku berubah menjadi dingin, aku jarang berbicara dan menyibukkan diriku dengan pekerjaan membuatku seperti seonggok daging tanpa nyawa.

Lima tahun kemudian Ayame kembali datang, wanita itu mengatakan jika ia akan menikah dan tidak bisa mengurus anakku lagi. Saat itu aku emosi dan berniat membunuh wanita jalang tak tahu diri itu jika saja tidak ada seorang anak kecil berambut merah muda muncul di hadapan kami berdua.

Dia menatapku begitu polos. Aku seolah bermimpi melihatnya, anak itu benar-benar mirip dengan Sakura. Rambut merah mudanya, matanya yang hijau, bentuk wajahnya, bibirnya, semuanya persis seperti istriku. Aku menghampirinya untuk memeluknya dan mengecupnya dengan rakus.

Selama ini aku begitu merindukan sosok Sakura hingga membuatku hampir gila. Kemudian Ayame mengatakan jika ia belum memberinya nama yang pantas, lalu terpikir olehku bahwa aku akan memberinya nama seperti istriku, Sakura Haruno.

Sejak saat itu aku mulai merawatnya, memberikan waktu dan seluruh jiwaku untuk tetap berada di sampingnya. Aku mengabaikan semua pekerjaanku, aku tak mau kehilangan sosok Sakura untuk kedua kalinya. Tanpa Sakura hidupku seperti tanpa tujuan. Karena bagiku, Sakura adalah segalanya.

Kami tidur berdua, di atas ranjang yang sama setiap malam. Aku selalu melarangnya memakai pakaian saat tidur, aku beralasan akan lebih hangat jika tubuhku yang menjadi selimut dan Sakura, ia hanya menurut saja saat aku memeluk tubuh kecilnya dengan sama-sama bertelanjang. Ciuman-ciuman kecil tak lupa aku daratkan disetiap inci tubuhnya yang lembut.

Kemudian disetiap ulang tahunnya, aku selalu mengambil foto Sakura tanpa pakaian dan memajangnya di kamarku. Entahlah, aku sangat suka melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang karena dengan seperti ini, aku bisa melampiaskan nafsuku tanpa berhubungan seks. Dan saat Sakura bertanya, aku selalu menjawab hanya untuk melihat perkembangan tubuh Sakura.

Waktu seakan tak terasa. Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang sangat cantik, ia benar-benar mirip istriku dengan sempurna membuatku semakin gila. Ia tidak tidur bersamaku lagi dan menolakku untuk mengambil fotonya, Sakura beralasan ia sudah dewasa dan malu untuk melakukan itu.

Aku semakin gila dibuatnya, tidak berhubungan seks bertahun-tahun dengan seorang wanita membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol nafsuku ketika melihat Sakura, wanita yang aku cintai berdiri di hadapanku. Sejak saat itu aku mulai menjauhinya setiap kami berdekatan, aku tak ingin nafsuku memuncak dan memperkosanya saat itu juga. Aku takut Sakura benci padaku dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku memutuskan untuk memasang kamera tersembunyi di setiap sudut kamar Sakura. Aku selalu melihatnya mandi, berganti pakaian dan tertidur dengan telanjang. Namun aku tetap tidak bisa menahan hasratku, aku ingin menyentuh tubuhnya yang semakin menawan dan siap dipetik.

Lalu disetiap kesempatan aku selalu mencuri celana dalam Sakura yang baru saja dipakai untuk kuciumi dan kujilati. Mungkin ini terdengar menjijikan tapi aku menikmatinya karena dengan begitu aku bisa menahan hasratku walaupun hanya sedikit.

Aku memang memutuskan untuk sendiri dan tidak menikah lagi. Aku tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan atau bercinta dengan wanita lain selain Sakura disaat wanita-wanita gila itu berlomba untuk mendapatkanku. Bahkan aku pernah mengusir keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga ketika mereka memaksaku untuk menikahi anaknya.

Aku merasa jijik dan kotor membayangkan milikku memasuki selain milik istriku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bernafsu melihat wanita lain seolah hasratku sudah lama mati. Namun gairah yang sempat hilang kini kembali muncul hanya dengan melihat anakku dan itu benar-benar menyakitkan karena aku tak bisa menyentuhnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sakura benar-benar tumbuh dewasa menjadi perempuan yang sangat cantik. Paras dan sikapnya membuat banyak pria terpesona termasuk diriku yang sejak awal memang menaruh hati padanya dan tak pernah menganggapnya seorang anak. Aku benar-benar dibutakan oleh kemiripannya dengan istriku.

Istriku dan anakku, aku tak pernah membedakannya. Aku benar-benar mencintai keduanya sebagai seorang pria dewasa.

Ketakutanku akhirnya datang saat ia kembali membawa seorang pemuda ke rumah kami. Aku tak pernah melarang Sakura untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria karena hubungannya tidak akan bertahan lama. Tanpa Sakura sadari, aku selalu mengancam pemuda yang berani mendekati Sakura.

Tapi berbeda dengan yang lain, pemuda bernama Gaara itu memiliki mata yang tajam sama sepertiku. Ia tak gentar melihat tatapanku. Pemuda itu bahkan berani masuk ke rumah saat aku memandangnya tajam untuk memberi isyarat bahwa tak seorang pun pria boleh mengunjungi rumahku dan mendekati Sakura.

Sejak saat itu aku semakin menjauhi Sakura ketika ia mengatakan Gaara ingin melamarnya dan aku harus memberi restu. Aku selalu mengalihkan pandanganku saat Sakura menatapku dan menghindarinya yang sebenarnya ingin bicara.

Sebelumnya aku memang jarang berbicara panjang lebar dengan Sakura semenjak ia beranjak dewasa, tapi setidaknya aku selalu mendengarkannya dan menjawabnya walaupun dengan sebuah gumaman. Aku akan mendiamkannya ketika aku marah, dan Sakura akan mengerti.

Di hari berikutnya aku melihat Gaara dan Sakura bertengkar hebat di taman belakang entah karena apa. Aku sempat melihat pemuda merah itu mencium bibir Sakura sebelum pipinya mendapat tamparan keras. Tidak, aku memang sering melihat mereka berciuman setiap Gaara berkunjung ke rumah kami dan aku membencinya.

Sejujurnya aku ingin menghentikan mereka ketika sedang berciuman namun aku tidak bisa, aku hanya melihatnya dengan membayangkan bahwa akulah yang bercumbu dengan Sakura. Kemudian aku akan pergi setelah mereka selesai karena nafsuku memuncak dan butuh pelampiasan.

"Ayah, kau melamun lagi." aku menolehkan kepala ke asal suara. Di sana, Sakura tengah berdiri di depan foto istriku sembari memandangnya. Ia memakai jubah mandi berwarna putih yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Kau pasti merindukan ibu." ia tersenyum padaku. Aku menghela napas tanpa menjawabnya, kemudian aku menutup mata.

Ya, aku memang merindukan istriku, sangat merindukannya. Namun Tuhan memberi keajaiban dengan menghadirkan sosok Sakura baru yang kini menjadi anakku. Dengan begini aku seperti tidak kehilangan Sakura karena wanita yang aku cintai kini hidup kembali dan menemaniku.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Gaara, kau tahu alasannya, Ayah?" aku diam tak menjawab, aku tidak tahu kenapa hubungan mereka berdua berakhir karena aku tahu Sakura sangat mencintai Gaara begitupun sebaliknya. Namun tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Karena Gaara mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk tentang Ayah." aku tak bergeming, aku masih tak mengerti ucapannya hingga Sakura kembali berbicara. "Dia berkata Ayah memasang kamera tersembunyi di ruanganku, Gaara juga mengatakan jika selama ini Ayah yang mencuri celana dalamku."

Seketika mataku membulat. Aku tersentak kaget, napasku seolah berhenti, dan degup jantungku terasa tak beraturan. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat-erat, aku tak percaya pemuda merah itu mengetahui semua rahasiaku. Apakah itu artinya Sakura akan meninggalkanku? Tidak, aku tidak ingin wanita yang kucintai meninggalkanku lagi.

"Sa—"

"Aku belum selesai bicara Ayah,"

Mulutku bungkam. Untuk saat ini aku menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara karena aku tahu jika membuka mulut aku hanya akan mengiyakan segala hal yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Dia berkata Ayah adalah orang gila yang mencintai anaknya karena kemiripannya dengan istrinya. Dan aku baru menyadarinya jika aku memang benar-benar mirip dengan Ibu. Benar 'kan Ayah?"

Duniaku seakan runtuh kembali setelah mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Aku tak kuasa untuk membantahnya ketika aku melihat air mata mengenang dipelupuk matanya yang selalu menyambutku hangat. Apa yang harus kulakukan, haruskah aku jujur? Tidak, aku belum siap jika Sakura pergi, meskipun aku sangat mengerti jika dia ingin meninggalkanku setelah tahu yang sebenarnya tentang rahasia kotorku.

Lamunanku tersadar saat kedua tangan Sakura memeluk tubuhku begitu erat. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya hingga tak ada jarak di antara kami berdua. Jubah mandi yang sempat ia gunakan terlepas sempurna dari tubuhnya yang kini tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Astaga... Sakura, apa yang kau pikirkan. Apakah kau mencoba menggodaku untuk membuktikan semua ucapan Gaara? Tidak tahu kah kau jika selama ini aku menahan hasratku untuk tidak menyentuhmu?

"Ayah..."

Suara Sakura mengalun indah di telingaku saat ini. Suaranya benar-benar memabukkan jiwa hingga aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Otakku kacau seolah sedang berperang apakah aku harus menyentuh Sakura dan menjadikan dirinya milikku atau menghindarinya.

"Jika itu yang membuatmu diam aku rela melakukan apa pun untukmu bahkan berpura-pura menjadi Ibu, sudah cukup kau membuangku selama lima tahun, aku tidak ingin kau membenciku lagi."

Sakura apa yang kau maksud dengan ucapanmu? Tidak, aku mengerti sekarang, saat ini Sakura sedang menawarkan dirinya untuk diriku. Apa yang harus kutunggu, bukankah ini yang aku inginkan sejak dulu? Lantas aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku, menyentuh wajahnya penuh kelembutan. Matanya terpejam karena sentuhanku, sementara telapak tanganku mengelus pipinya perlahan.

Aku tersenyum lembut. Inilah yang aku inginkan sejak dulu, saat dimana Sakura menawarkan dirinya sendiri padaku dengan sukarela tanpa harus aku paksa. "Sakura, apa kau yakin?"

Mata Sakura terbuka. Ia mendongak menatapku, mata hijau itu memandang kosong ke arahku, tak ada sinar maupun reaksi dikilau emeraldnya seolah baru saja mati.

"Ya, ayo kita nikmati dosa ini berdua Ayah."

Dia tersenyum, tubuhnya seperti tanpa jiwa kala dirinya tersenyum hampa pada diriku. Namun aku tidak peduli, selama Sakura bersamaku aku rela menghancurkan duniannya maupun kehidupannya. Sakura menawarkan dirinya dan aku menerimanya dengan senang hati, kami berdua telah siap jatuh ke dalam kubangan dosa.

Malam ini aku akan menjadikan gadis kecil ini wanitaku, melupakan kenangan kami berdua sebagai ayah dan anak lalu menganggapnya seorang istri dan meninggalkan kota ini sejauh mungkin.

Ah, biarlah dosa ini menjadi rahasia kami berdua.

.

.

 **Tamat**

...

Ada yang belum paham? Jadi Sakura itu menerima Sasuke tapi kehidupanya hilang a.k.a Sakura membunuh jiwanya dengan kata lain dia hidup seperti boneka. Rasa cinta Sakura terhadap Sasuke itu bukan seperti wanita kepada pria tapi anak yang sangat mencintai ayahnya, hingga mau melakukan apa pun demi ayahnya. Dan demi menerima Sasuke, Sakura membunuh jiwanya dulu. Lagian siapa sih yang mau hubungan sama bapaknya kecuali difict incest ini. #kabuur

Terima kasih ya yang sudah baca.


End file.
